1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a displaceable attachment for association with a fishing line for selectively positioning thereon an additional fishing rig.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,360 discloses an apparatus for a detachable connection to a fishing line. The apparatus has a guide structure with first and second generally coiled guide portions, which are respectively carried at opposite ends of a longitudinally extending shank-like body portion. There is also a relatively flexible coiled element which is situated about the shank-like body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,477 discloses a fishing tackle attachment device comprising a link having opposite end loops interconnected by a shank portion which is separable in order to open either loop. One loop receives a line bearing member which has a central passage for receiving the terminal portion of a fishing line or leader so that the link and the fishing line are movable relative to one another. The other loop is employed to secure terminal fishing tackle such as a sinker, float or hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,063 discloses a fishing device including a plurality of outriggers made from a resilient material, having a Z-shape and pivotally attached to rotate around a vertical drop wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,047 discloses a detachable outrigger fishing device, generally comprising a short compression coil spring which detachably holds an L-shaped outrigger and is mounted on a vertical drop wire. The outrigger is secured on the drop wire by pairs of fixed stops above and below a pair of bearing beads, which are rotatably mounted on the drop wire and which support the helical compression coil spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,977 discloses a fishing line attachment apparatus, generally comprising a continuum of coaxial helixes disposed in a spaced longitudinal relation. The helixes define an axial aperature through which a line or anchor pin may be received. An elastic core is disposed within the aperature in frictional engagement with at least one of the helixes. By stretching the elastic core, frictional engagement is released, allowing sufficient space to attach or disconnect the connecting device.